


Mother Daughter Adventures

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dogs, Double Penetration, F/M, Horses, Inflation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Wife swap, daughter swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Olivia, Cordelia and their daughters Lucina and Severa end up in some wild sexual adventures.
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1: Bandit Cave

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 3 part series I am aiming to have finish within the next few days or week.  
> Part 1: Bandit Cave (Rape, Bestiality)  
> Part 2: Summer Vacation (Bestiality)'  
> Part 3: Hot Springs Fun (Wife/Daughter Swap)

During a cold night the Shepherds camp was attacked by a well organized group of bandits. They hit hard and fast leaving the Shepherds to focus on defensive strategies, Once the bandits had captured some prisoners they made a hasty retreat into the mountains. Cordelia, Olivia and their daughters Severa and Lucina were the ones taken captive. The Shepherds quickly mobilized and began to search for their comrades but it could take days to find them in the secluded mountains.

It had been a few hours since the attack and the bandits had returned to their base that was located deep in a cave within the mountains. They were quite happy with their haul this time, managing to get some high class ladies that they would enjoy breaking before ransoming. The female Shepherds struggled and fought their captor's every inch of the way to the cave, because of this the bandits figured the best way to break the girls would be to knock them down a peg by forcing them to have sex with animals. Their horses and attack dogs had performed well during the ambush and the men figured their trusted companions should be rewarded by breeding with some high class bitches.

The girls struggled and yelled as the bandits tore their clothes and armor off revealing their nude bodies. The bandits threw the girls on the ground before the beast they would be fucking and while they resisted at first the men could tell it wouldn't be long before they were begging for animal cock.

Olivia found herself on her hands and knees with a dog mounting her from behind pounding away at her pussy while one of the bandits had walked up and forced his cock past her soft lips and into her mouth. Taking two dicks at once was overwhelming for the shy dancer, but it gave her the perfect comparison of the difference between an animal and a human cock.

While she had obviously experienced a human cock with her husband but the feeling of a dog was completely different. It felt warmer than a mans almost feeling like it was gonna burn her, it was also a little thicker in width spreading her in ways she had never felt before. Unlike a human the dog also seemed to have no rhythm as it just humped away at her slamming its hips against her plump ass with zero thought only instinct.

With her mouth and pussy full of dick her mind clouded and all she could think about was cock and how good it felt. Even though at first she tried to fight it now there was nothing stopping the curvy dancer from letting go. Olivia came, coating the veiny cock in her cunt with love juices as her mouth drooled and licked the meaty cock in her mouth with enthusiasm making them both slick. Now the two cocks slid into her holes with more ease.

With a loud growl the dog forced its knot into Olivia and stuffed her pussy full of cum as she made muffled screams into the cock down her throat. It wasn't long before the bandit followed and the poor dancer was left trying to swallow the sperm firing off down her throat as her womb was filled with dog cum.

A few feet away and Cordelia was thrown underneath a black horse and told to pleasure it by the bandits. With the promise of not hurting her daughter if she did it Cordelia got to work.

Even though she worked a lot with Pegasus's she had never seen a horse cock before, the size and girth made her gulp in fear. Wrapping both her hands around the shaft the sheer heat of it made her shiver in anticipation. Slowly she worked her hands along the huge shaft but it was clear she would need something to lube it. Seeing no other option the perfect knight stuck her tongue out and gave the horse cock testing licks. Though she would never admit it the heat and wild taste of an animal's cock made her pussy drip.

Carefully she slid her wet tongue across the shaft getting it nice and slick. She made sure to drool and spit on the eighteen inch cock, Once satisfied with the coating of saliva she began pumping her hands up and down the long thick penis. Seeing some precum pour from the head of its cock Cordelia brought it to her mouth and began lapping up the sperm earning whines from the horse.

The taste of cock and cum made her mind go blank as she completely became absorbed in stroking and licking the magnificent dick before her. Wanting to taste more Cordelia’s tongue greedily licked the horse’s slit making it cry out as it came. Cordelia had no warning before an endless amount of thick cream shot out onto her face trenching the poor girl in gallons of sperm. She opened her mouth and tried to catch as much as she could and with the sheer amount pouring out it wasn't hard to get multiple mouth fulls. The young knight moaned as she was drowned in cum, leaving her face, body and hair painted with sticky white seed. As the stallion unloaded its balls onto her she could feel the seed pumping down the shaft with her hands.

Severa and Lucina seeing their mothers be fucked by animals made them horny and curious. They quickly took to their task. Both pale slender young girls were lying on the ground with their faces between a dog's legs showering its cock in affection. The canine whined and howled as its dick was lovingly treated by two pairs of soft lips and warm tongues. A couple of bandits stood around watching the show stroking their cocks at the erotic display.

Severa worked the tip of the veiny red meat, giving its urethra slow kisses and wet licks. The taste of precum filled her mouth making the young red head double her efforts wanting more of the tasty treat. While her lips and throat worked the head her hands pumped up and down the dog’s cock.

Lucina was sucking on the hounds furry balls making sure each orb got a thorough wash in her mouth. While her mouth was busy she used one of her hands to rub her own pussy while the other slid its digits into Severa’s earning soft whimpers from her friend. She could feel the dog's balls swelling as it prepared to cum.

Severa felt the cock throb against her tongue and quickly took the animals dick deep into the back of her mouth and sucked hard. The dog came with a howl as shots of sperm filled Severa’s mouth and down her throat. she made sure to gulp down each drop as her tummy was filled with the warm seed. Lucina could feel the canines balls draining and sure made sure she squeezed and sucked them dry so her friend could get every drop. She had also been fingering herself and her best friend with full force bringing them both to a hard climax as Lucina’s hands were covered in their juices.

Meanwhile the bandits who were watching gathered around and covered the two young ladies round butts in cum.

Olivia was on her back as the hound who had just knotted her was licking at the dancers still sensitive pussy. The canine's rough warm tongue kept making her orgasm again and again. 

One of the bandits walked up and shoved his cock into her throat with no warning as she was once again attacked from both sides. Putting both his hands around her throat the bandit wasted no time and began roughly throat fucking Olivia. The dancer tried to yell and tell him to stop but all that came out was muffled sounds. She desperately tried to breath but his cock was thick and deep making her gag and choke but the bandit had no care for her and continued on. Just when she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen the bandit yanked his cock out and shot lines of cum all over her face.

With each line of cum that splattered onto her, Olivia’s pussy shot out juices onto the dog tongue lapping away at her.

Cordelia wiped herself clean the best she could and stood up, she put her hands against the cold cave wall and stuck her ass out invitingly. The horse seemingly on command then began probing her with its cock. The knight reached with one hand and helped guide the large shaft to her pussy lips. She knew they would have to take it slow so the stallion didn't break her pussy so she gently tried pushing it into her. The horse grew impatient and forced its cock forward piercing her cunt with its eighteen inch shaft.

Screams filled the cave as Cordelia’s pussy was stretched to accommodate the insanely large penis forcing its way into her. Its cock pushed into the back of her womb fucking her deeper then she thought possible. Its shaft could be seen going from her pussy to her stomach. 

She was about to pass out when one of the bandits came over and held her up so she wouldn't fall. The horse began pumping into her body, with each thrust Cordelia felt her mind going blank as her pussy gushed and came like never before trying to lube the invading shaft. The horse let out a loud neigh as it came. Warm cum began blasting into her womb like a fire hose making her belly inflate to look like she was pregnant. It filled her up completely to the point where gallons of slimy cum poured past the cock in her and onto the cave floor leaving a large puddle. 

When the horse pulled out Cordelia’s pussy made an embarrassing loud noise as sperm pumped out of her stretched cunt. Her stomach slowly deflated as the cum drained.

Some of the bandits had gotten impatient and turned Lucina and Severa onto their backs and began fucking their soaked pussies. The girls moaned and whined as the cunts were filled with warm dicks but even still they kept up their work on their canine lovers cock.

The men fucking the girls watched as the young lady's sucked and licked the red pulsing cock with complete hunger and lust. It was such a turn on that with the combination of slick tight vaganal walls squeezing them the men came quickly. Both girls moaned into the warm cock between them as they got creampied.

The two girls held hands and kissed with the tip of the dog cock between their lips. They stared into each other's eyes with love and enjoyed themselves to the fullest. It wasn't long before more men slid into their cunts and got to work. The two best friends took countless creampies and spent hours taking turns drinking doggy cum.

Meanwhile Olivia was left a mess as man after man fucked her mouth. At the end of the night her jaw hurt by her pussy had cum so much that the pleasure washed out the pain.

Cordelia was lying in a pool of cum as a fountain of goo drained loudly from her pussy. She fell asleep covered and filled with warm seed.

The next day they were rescued by their comrades and refused to speak of what had happened. After that every time they would rest at a town or village the four women would sneak out and have sex with some of the local dogs or horses. They had become quite addicted to the debauchery that is sex with animals.


	2. Part 2: Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Severa take their mothers to the beach for Mothers Day but they have more surprises planned for them all to enjoy.

It was mothers day, Cordelia and Olivia had been taken to an Outrealm beach by their daughters to celebrate the occasion. The beach had perfect white sand and a clear blue ocean making it look so perfect it seemed like something out of a painting. Lucina and Severa had purposely picked this secluded beach where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone with what they had planned for the day.

When they arrived at the beach they all were wearing tight bikinis that showed almost their entire bodies. The girls felt no shame or embarrassment as it would only be them at the beach. As they started setting up their things like laying some towels down and putting up a large umbrella for shade, Lucina and Severa claimed they had one final surprise and went to retrieve it. Olivia and Cordelia sat on their towels enjoying the relaxing atmosphere while they waited.

“We are so lucky to have such caring daughters don't you think?” Cordelia asked with a genuine smile

“True, but i feel like they did a little too much this all really isn't necessary” Olivia seemed happy but a little concerned.

“Well we just will have to make it up to them soon” Cordelia replied back in an attempt to relieve her friends worries.

The two women talked for about ten minutes before Severa walked over from a nearby treeline.

Olivia looked around for where her daughter was before asking “Severa where did Lucina go?”

Severa seemed to have a devilish smirk on her. “Don't worry she is just waiting nearby with your presents.”

“Presents?” Cordelia asked with a puzzled look on her face.

“Of course what is a day at the beach without some hot studs right?~” Severa said with a grin before calling over her friend.

Lucina came out from behind some trees, behind her were four large well groomed dogs. Cordelia and Olivia seemed caught off guard at first but seemed to understand the meaning after a few seconds making their bikini bottoms wet with something that wasn't water.

A few weeks ago the four girls had gotten drunk at a tavern and one thing led to another and they ended up at a stable fucking some pegusus. Since then they had been keeping it their little secret but they all knew they would have to try bestitlty again at some point. It seemed today was the day they would be indulging in such things.

The dogs went over to the two mothers' tails wagging as Olivia and Cordelia gave them pets and even shared some kisses with the canines. They thanked their girls for the amazing gift and it was clear from the way they all rubbed their thighs together they couldn't wait to get started.

Severa suggested that for fun they have a little competition, whoever could make their partner cum first wins. Cordelia and Olivia looked at eachother, then at the red veiny cocks poking from underneath the dogs. Their pussies and mouths began to salivate as they shook their heads agreeing to the friendly competition.

Each of the girls picked a dog and got them to lay on a towel with their legs wide open and cock proudly sticking in the air. The rules were simple: the girls could only use their mouths and hands to bring the canines to climax. Once they were all ready the horny females got to work.

Cordelia was an expert, her lips glided across the shaft as she bobbed up and down hitting the knot with each descent. The dog felt in heaven as her tongue slid across the bottom of its cock with each bob lathering it in her drool.

Olivia had a more timid approach as she stroked the shaft gently while her lips laid soft kisses to the throbbing head. The dancers pink tongue would occasionally sneak out to lick up some of the precum pooling on the tip.

Lucina quickly would give long licks from base to tip enjoying the incredible taste of dog cock. She could feel its veins with her tongue and the warmth it emitted was driving the young girls mad with lust.

Severa had the animal dick as deep as she could, the way it pulsed and throbbed in her tight mouth made her fall in love. Giving the dog a nice chance to fuck her tight warm throat was sure to make her win she thought.

In the end her plan paid off as without any warning thick shots of cum began to slide down Severa’s throat as she worked her mouth to squeeze the hound dry earning her first place. In second her mother Cordelia felt the dogs impending orgasm and took it into the back of her throat as it unloaded into her, filling her stomach with doggy cum like her daughter. Lucina felt the cock throb against her tongue when with one final lick at the tip white cream began spraying out onto her face and hair covering her in it and earning her third place. And last but not least Olivia had her tongue out and caught every drop of spunk on it before slowly drinking the warm treat down in one gulp.

Seeing that she had lost Olivia asked if they could have a rematch, All the girls instantly agreed before bending over and pulling down their bikini bottoms. Before the four dogs were four women with shapely pale asses and warm dripping pussies waiting to be stuffed.

Each dog gave their bitch a few licks before they jumped up and got to work.

Olivia and Lucina held hands as they were roughly doggy fucked, to them this was a great bonding experience. Having sex side by side made the two feel closer and more open as they got to enjoy in such taboo acts together with no shame or remorse just pure pleasure.

It was a different story for Cordelia and Severa, the latter hated leaving in the shadows of her talented parents and wanted to prove she could beat her mother at something. While not the first thing many would think of, proving she could fuck better then her mother was Severa’s only goal. Cordelia naturally wanted to perfect everything she did so the proud knight wouldn't lose easily.

The girls all got to enjoy countless orgasms as thick red rockets pounded them for what seemed like hours. Eventually though it was clear their canine companions were on the cliff's edge as the hounds started pushing their knots trying to slide them in the filled cunts.

Severa slammed her thick ass back forcing the knot in with one go, it stretched her young pussy immensely and kind of hurt but the warm fullness she felt inside made it all worth it. Even more so when once again she claimed victory as her womb was fertilized with sperm.

Olivia not wanting to lose again reached back and pushed her lovers knot in forcefully making her yelp in pain for a moment but it was soon replaced with soft moans as her womb enjoyed an endless serving of warm cream.

Cordelia went for a different approach as she pulled the pulsing cock from her pussy and stroked it off with her hands and onto her firm ass. Lines of thick cum sprayed onto her ass making her purr with delight at each shot.

Lucina unfortunately came in last as her dog at incredible stamina, it was both a blessing and a curse for the young lady. Though she got to enjoy it for a bit longer it meant that when he did finally knot her she had already lost completely. At least she got a nice creampie for her troubles.

The girls spend the day enjoying their canine lovers for hours. Their pussies leaked and trenched the sand around them in an incredible amount of dog cum and lady juices. Now that the sun was setting they were enjoying one last fuck for the day before going home.

Lucina and Severa had their dogs laying down as they rode the fiery red cocks like their life depended on it. Their young pussies covered the cocks invading them with cream from their earlier couplings making it easy for them to bounce up and down with full force. In the end both girls slammed down letting their males knot them again as they screamed out in pleasure from their wombs once again being pumped nice and full.

Olivia had her dog on its back as she gave him a wonderful titfuck with her large soft boobs. She used her drool to make it nice and slick so her pup could enjoy a warm wet boobjob. Bouncing her breast up and down she would give the tip when it popped out lustful licks. Slamming down one final time Olivia gasped as cum came shooting out from between her boobs covering them in white. Olivia sucked and licked her own breast clean afterwards savoring every drop.

Cordelia was laying on a towel as a dog fucked her missionary. She wrapped her legs around his waist and opened her mouth so she could give her mate deep kisses. Her and the hounds tongues fought for dominance in her mouth but eventually she conceded and let him have his way. The redhead had the most powerful orgasm of her life as she was once again knotted and pumped full of sperm.

Just before it turned dark the girls took a swim to wash off and brought the dogs with them back home. When they got back they told their husbands/fathers that they found strays and wanted to adopt them. During the day they seemed like normal family dogs but during the night when the men of the house would be working late the girls would get together and enjoy a long orgy with dogs.


	3. Hot Spring Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As thanks for the beach surprise Cordelia and Olivia treat their daughters to a little hot spring relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up a lot bigger then planned and now I kind of regret not making it a separate story. (:  
> I may make a bonus chapter if I feel like it but no promises, if I do though what would you guys be interested in seeing let me know in the comments.  
> Anyways for now that's it for this story I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more. I want to try keeping a regular schedule for stories in the future so I am gonna try and make at least one a week. Follow me on twitter if you want teasers on up coming stuff, Thank you for reading!

It had been about two weeks since Mothers Day, Cordelia and Olivia wanted to repay their girls for that trip so they booked a nice private hot spring in an outrealm. Much like their daughters had done to them they had a surprise waiting aside from the hot spring.

Currently the girls were undressing in the change room. They could feel the warmth from the spring even in the changing room making them all the more excited to bathe in the hot water. 

As Lucina took off her bra, Severa came up behind her and began squeezing her friend's small breast. “Hey Luci is it just me or did these grow a bit recently~”

“M-maybe I-Im not sure…” The blue haired girl replied meekly

Cordelia gave her daughter a glare “don't bully your friend Sev”

The younger redhead let out a giggle “don't worry mother you still beat her, though compared to me and the huge things Olivia has you are inferior unfortunately.” Severa said this with her hands on her hips pushing her modest boobs forward.

Olivia nervously stared down at her own chest “A-are mine weird?”

Severa laughed “Are you kidding i'd kill to have a pair that big it's no wonder guys drool and have rock hard cocks when you dance.”

The dancer was stunned for a moment before replying “Um thanks, i guess?”

Cordelia stepped in before her daughter could torment the other two any further “already no more teasing lets go soak and relax for a bit, You are gonna want to be well rested for your surprise later girls”

Lucina and Severa didn’t know what the surprise was but they were sure their mothers wouldn't disappoint.

Once they left the changing room they all took in the amazing hot spring, it was a private outdoor spring large enough to swim in and had a large rock formation in the center with a hole pouring steaming water.

They all stepped into the spring and instantly submerged their whole bodys in the warm water. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. The way the spring relaxed one's body and mind was magical. The girls all sat silently enjoying the wonderful bath.

Meanwhile in another change room Robin and Chrom were undressing, They had been invited by their wives and told they would be receiving a surprise when they got there. The two fathers had also invited their sons but they were running late so the two older shepherds went on ahead.

“I can't wait to just relax for a bit and not worry about work.” Chrom said in a cheery tone.

Robin replied back in an equally cheery tone. “Yeah some hot spring sex is sure to wash ones worrys away!”

Chrom stopped undressing and just stared at his friend “Robin what are you talking about?”

Robin also stopped undressing and looked at his friend in confusion and then it hit him. Chrom was kinda dense so when their wives invited them to a private hot springs and to come naked the Exalt must not have put two and two together.

After his friend had explained the situation to him Chrom’s cheeks were flush red and he seemed to be in a panik. “Y-you mean w-we will have sex with our wives like in front of each o-other!”

The tactician shook his head while facepalming. “For the last time yes Chrom and if you want i dont mind letting you fuck Cordelia for a bit, Of course id exspect you let me have a go at Olivia then.” 

The blue haired man was wobbling on his feet, Robin was worried the poor man might faint. “But Robin, we are married, we can't do that with anyone else!”

Continuing to finish undressing Robin replied nonchalantly “it's fine if we have each other permission and the girls are for it.”

After hearing that Chrom really did faint.

After about ten minutes bathing the girls heard a door open and some people approaching. The ladies all stood up out of the water to see who was coming, though Cordelia and Olivia were already well aware.

Robin and Chrom were caught off guard as not only were their beautiful wives there but also their daughters. Both young girls pale curvy bodies shined and dripped with water making both men fully erect instantly and with no clothes on there was no hiding it.

Cordelia and Olivia got out of the water and walked over to their husbands, grabbing their husbands cocks the two led their men to the spring ledge and made them sit. Both guys had their legs tangling in the warm water as they sat with their cocks at full sail and twitching at the nude women in front of them.

“Alright girls this is your surprise make sure to treat them good~” Cordelia said with a bright smile.

Both the young girls were practically drooling at the thick cocks before them, they didn't care if it was their best friend's father they needed dick. Lucina and Severa both without hesitation got between the older mens legs.

Cordelia and Olivia got behind each other's daughter with the intent on guiding them through this experience.

Running her hands through Lucina’s blue hair, Cordelia quietly erged the young girl on to suck her husband's dick.

“Go ahead enjoy his cock as much as you want Lucina it tastes amazing I promise~” Cordelia’s influence had worked as Lucina began running her tongue along the bottom of Robin's cock making sure she tasted every inch of his manhood.

Lucina after a few minutes of licking took Robin into her mouth making the man let out as a gasp. Grabbing her hair Cordelia helped make the younger girl bob her head up and down the thick shaft.

Robin was loving this, Lucina was beautiful and her tight throat was coiling around his cock taking him deep inside. Lucina held his dick in her throat until she started to gag then she would pull back until just his tip was past her lips. She would assault his tip with licks and needy sucks before throating his cock again.

Severa had wasted no time in deep throating Chrom’s cock. She was loudly gagging and slurping on the exalted penis coating it in spit as she tried to suck his entire length. Olivia was giving her husband soft kisses while whispering into his ear.

“Does her throat feel good darling?” The pink haired girl asked as she rubbed Chrom’s chest.

The exalt stared down at the twin-tailed redhead, she was bobbing on his cock with such skill and precision it was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Forgetting his previous worries Chrom began actively pushing his hips up each time Severa lowered her head. His entire cock was squeezed as it slid deep down her warm throat.

Unexpectedly Cordelia and Olivia noticed two more people approaching and to their surprise it was their sons Morgan and Inigo. Both the young men seemed stunned at what they were witnessing as their sisters were sucking their fathers cocks. Before they could say anything the two older women called them over and they blindly obeyed.

Cordelia and Olivia got the young men to come into the spring and the two women then bent over the edge with their firm asses raised and legs spread.

Inigo in a daze walked up behind Cordelia rubbing his cock in one hand while the other felt up her tight ass that was the result of intense training.

Turning her head around Cordelia begged Inigo for his cock. “Go on and stuff my pussy with that impressive dick you have, don't be shy. I'll make sure we have fun like your sister, father and mother.”

Nodding his head slowly Inigo sunk his cock into the pegasus knights slick cunt. She was clearly very horny as her pussy tightened and pulled him deep within. Inigo wasnt one to waste time when it came to sex, he began pounding into her with full speed as he spanked her ass. With each slam of his hips and each smack of the hand against her butt Cordelia’s pussy convulsed and gushed.

Next to them Morgan had already inserted his cock into Olivia. He squeezed her thick ass as his cock plunged into her warm pussy earning cute whimpers and moans from the dancer. After a few moments Olivia began bouncing her ass back trying to match Morgan’s thrust making him go balls deep inside. Morgan also got to enjoy seeing her ass jiggle with each bounce.

The hot spring was filled with moans and groans as both families enjoyed reveling in the madness. The sounds of loud slurping and gagging could be heard from one side as Chrom and Robin were throated by each other's daughter. While on the other side the sound of skin hitting skin was very clear as Inigo and Morgan slammed into the other’s mothers ass.

Chrom looked over at his friend Robin “Its ok if i cum down your daughters throat right?”

Robin looked over and winked “Of course, and you don't mind if i fill your little girls stomach full of cum either right?”

“Go ahead, i'm glad to have a friend who i can feel no shame in doing this with.” Chrom replied

Giving his friend a nod, Robin started petting Lucina as cock began to throb.

“Good girl, I'm gonna cum soon ok sweety?” Robin asked

Lucina had no time to reply before cum began shooting into her mouth, her eyes went wide and she started moaning as her hand stroked his shaft trying to milk him dry. The warmth that filled her chest as she tasted and enjoyed every drop made the young girl so happy.

Chrom let out a loud groan as he pushed his cock deep into Severa’s throat. His balls were touching her chin as she moaned loudly on his cock. Sperm began sliding down her throat and Severa squeezed his balls wanting everything he had to offer.

Inigo yanked Cordelia’s hair pulling her head back so he could kiss her. The two’s tongues swirled. They both moan into one another's mouth as soon large shots of sperm pooled into Cordelia’s womb. With each twitch of his cock Inigo felt her pussy squeeze and gush more and more juices.

Looking over Inigo could see his friend Morgan was nearing his end as well “Go ahead and creampie my slutty mother, there is no shame between comrades.” After being given the go ahead Morgan slammed balls deep into Olivia and began unloading his cum. The dancer whined out into the air as her pussy was flooded with a younger man's sperm.

After everyone had finished they decided to switch up the pairings. Severa took Inigo to a corner, Lucina brought Morgan with her over to one side of the spring and Chrom and Robin stayed put as their wives came over for some fun.

In the corner Severa used her decent sized breast to wrap around her friend Inigo's thick shaft. While it was kind of embarrassing for the two long time friends the heat of the spring and lust made them push aside things like embarrassment.

Inigo tilted his head back and enjoyed his friend's soft tits around his cock. While she rubbed the shaft with her boobs Severa took his tip in her mouth and sucked on it with the same energy she had shown his fathers cock.

Severa was impressed, Inigo and his father both sported girthy cocks that were a joy to suck on. Even the way they would throb and groan in her mouth when they were about to cum was the same.

Just before he ejaculated Inigo fished his cock from Severa’s mouth, leaving a long spit trail that broke after some distance. With one last groan the young man stroked his shaft as he launched thick lines of pearly white cum onto his friends face. Severa had a big smile as her face was covered in a layer of warm cum.

Lucina pushed Morgan against the wall, Slowly she backed up into him letting his cock rub in between her ass. The young man could see his dick poke from between her thick cheeks and it was making him hornyer than he had ever been before. 

Since their families had always been so close Lucina saw Morgan almost as a younger brother and to now be hotdogging his cock with her ass she felt a tinge of shame. Noticing her hesitation the young tactician began giving her neck needy kisses while he pinched her small nipples.

It wasn't long before Lucina came from the affection he showed her sensitive nubs and Morgan soon followed. Lucina moaned softly as she felt thick globs of cum pouring onto her ass cheeks.

While the younger generation were working hard the older shepherds had found a decent pace as well.

Chrom was laying on his back as Cordelia rode his lap with enthusiasm. Both of them were in bliss as her tight pussy devoured his cock like a hungry animal. It was a nice change for Chrom, where his wife had a curvy thick body Cordelia had a more slim and athletic one. Even though he loved his wife, he couldn't deny the tightness of the knight's wet pussy was better than he had ever experienced. And the way she expertly moved her hips grinding into his own made the Exalt feel a slight jealousy for his friend who got to enjoy this every night.

Cordelia was living out a fantasy she had dreamt of for so long, riding Chrom was something she had wanted for so long. Her heart belonged to her husband but right now her pussy belonged to Chrom, and judging by what she saw next to her Robin was ok with the arrangement.

Robin had Olivia pinned to the ground in a mating press and he was fucking her with full force and intensity. Watching her fat tits bounce to the rythem of their sex was the cherry on top for him.

Olivia for her part was biting her tongue trying not to let a mess of moans spill forth but as Robin kept hammering away her will to hold back was soon broken. Chrom and her held hands as they both were fucked by their closest friends.

In the end they all came crashing down into their orgasms together. Moans and groans of lust filled the air as Chrom and Robin creampied the other's wife.

Cordelia still catching her breath spoke first. “That felt amazing, was it good for you Olivia?”

The dancer smiled at her friend. “It was incredible but i think our daughters haven't had enough yet~”

“Oh I agree, Kids come here, we have one more surprise for the night.” The redhead knight said as she pulled off Chrom’s cock leaving some cum drain for her pussy.

The guys were all shocked by what the older women had suggested and while a little nervous if they could handle it, both Severa and Lucina agreed to their mothers idea.

Robin stood up and picked Lucina up, She wrapped her arms around his neck and he used his hands to hold up her legs. Slowly The older shepherd lowered her onto his cock, both of them moaning as his shaft filled her tunnel. Just as she got used to the cock in her pussy Morgan came up from behind and started rubbing his tip against her asshole. Turning around Lucina gave the younger tactician a nod to go ahead. Without missing a beat Morgan inserted himself into her tight unused ass. The boys let Lucina get used to the feeling of two cocks, once ready with the help of Robin she began to bounce onto the thick cocks filling her.

Severa was straddling Chrom’s lap, slowly she lowered herself onto his shaft like her mother had just done. Once he was fully inside Inigo went behind the redhead and inserted his cock into her ass. Severa yelped as her butt was filled for the first time, it hurt at first but slowly she began to push her hips back coming to enjoy the feeling of two dicks. Seeing she was ok the men started pumping their cocks into her tight holes.

Cordelia and Olivia stroked their daughters heads as they were both double penetrated.

“It feels good to take it in the ass once you get used to it right?” Cordelia asked the two younger girls who both nodded in response.

“It's ok you can take it slow for the first time there is no rush.” Olivia said in a soft caring tone.

Take it slow they did as taking it in the ass was already overwhelming not even including the fact that there were two cocks inside them.

Lucina slowly would raise her hips until the boys' cocks were almost out and then with Robin's help she would gently lower her waist. Her ass and pussy were so full that Lucina’s head went blank, time seemed to lose meaning as she just lost herself to the warm feeling inside her.

Severa slowly was pushing her ass back letting her boys sink deep inside her, anytime Inigo started going too fast Severa would give him a deadly glare which put him back into a slow pace instantly. 

Lucina and Severa had never done anal so their assholes were extremly tight so of course it didnt take long even at the slow pace for the young men to cum. Both young girls cried out hotly as warm sperm filled their asses making them cum as well and with tight pussy gushing all over them the older men came as well.

Both young girls whined and moaned as they felt the cum flooding into their wombs and assholes. The warm feeling of being double stuffed with cream made the girls cum countless times.

Once finished the guys all pulled their cocks free from the vice like grips of the girls hungry holes. Globs of cream poured profusely from the young ladies used holes, their pussies and assholes quivered with each thick glob that emptied from them.

Cordelia and Olivia gave their daughters kisses congratulating them on such a good job.

“I think they will need some more practice right Cordelia?” Olivia asked her friend with a warm smile.

“Of couse we all could, if you boys are all up to it that is?” Cordelia asked in a teasing tone.

The four guys all agreed without hesitation.

And so thus began their routinely family orgys.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FrozenTiger10 follow for WIP updates and story polls :D


End file.
